Enter: The Avengers
by Coopland
Summary: Well it's finished I've finally finished a multichapter story. WOO HOO!
1. Fuzzy Predicament

X-MEN EVOLUTION: Enter the Avengers. Prolouge. The Elf and the Cat  
  
Okay the legal stuff. I don't own The X-men, The Avengers or anyone else mension here. 'Cept for that Micheal dude. I made him up.  
  
THE XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED YOUNGESTERS:  
  
Kurt Wagner the blue furry mutant known as Nightcrawler, wondered aimlessly through the corridors of the Xavier Institute. He sighed, he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. "Hey there Kurt, what's up?" Asked Scott, the strict, cool and unquestioned leader of the X-men, when known as Cyclops. Kurt looked up with an expression of suprise. "Oh, Vell....I have dis friend and he's got a problem." Kurt said "Oh?" asked Scott, letting a smile pass his lips for a second. He already knew who this 'friend' was and he had a good guess at his problem. "Vell. My friend......Micheal likes dis girl he goes to school vith, only she's already going out vith somevan else. And her friends don't like her boyfriend." Kurt explained "That's not the problem is it?" Asked Scott "Oh and you can stop pretending I know your on about Kitty and Lance." At that exact moment Kitty Pryde the phasing mutant Shadowcat walked past, hearing the mension of Lance and herself she decided to listen then go over and yell at Kurt. After all they were supposed to be best friends. "Oh okay. But your right that isn't the problem. Vell you see I caught Lance kissing some other girl, and vell I decided to find out what's going on...vell he's cheating on Kitty." Kitty felt angry. dissapointed. shocked. upset. and in away....happy? Scott frowned. "You've gotta tell her Kurt." Kurt just sighed "Vhy? She vouldn't believe me... and I don't vant to ruin our friendship." "She will. Kitty's a bright girl." Said Scott "She might be a bit angry at first. But she'll get over it. I mean you guys are best friends right?" "Ja." Kurt said half-heartedly Scott saw Kitty behind Kurt, and a grim face came over him. Kitty Pryde was stood just looking at Kurt and Scott, Kurt turned around to see what Scott was looking at. He saw Kitty, she looked angry...? no.....upset..?...confused? Proberly a mixture Kurt told himself. "Kitty....." Kurt said "I don't wanna hear it!" she yelled and phase through the floor. **** Interlude.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this," said Professor Xavier, the man who brought the X-men togther. "The look of what, Charles?" asked Logan. (I don't REALLY have to introduce HIM now...do I?) "Cerebro (Sorry if it isn't spelt right.) just found a enhanced mutant." Charles explained. "Cain?" asked Logan "No... Prep the Blackbird. We're going to England." Charles said (Me again. I know in 'Evolution' it's called the X-Jet but i prefer Blackbird.)  
  
End Inturlude.  
  
*Knock Knock* "Katzchen......I mean Kitty.... are you alright?" Kurt asked No answer. "Kitty please don't be ma-" Kurt began but didn't finished as he was phased through the door. Kurt was expecting to blasted back through the door by yelling, but instead he saw Kitty acctually smiling. "Thank you Kurt." She said "Hu? Vhat for?" Kurt asked "For telling me the truth. I ran Lance and he said 'Yeah so what?'....I was like, a total idiot." Kurt took a deep breath and was finally going to tell her how he felt. X-men! Put your uniforms on and report to the blackbird. We're going to England. The Professor's telepathic message ordered. Oh well, After this mission. Thought Kurt. "Kurt...I don't think I should go. I won't be at full strenght." Kitty Sighed "Don't vorry, Ka...Kitty. I'll look after you." "Thanks, fuzzy." Kitty said  
  
Next Time in Chapter 1: the X-men meet the Avengers!! Who is the enhanced Mutant? Which two brotherhood members just so happen to be on holiday there? And why the hell do I do these stupid things for a story I haven't even WRITTEN yet? 


	2. Tracking down

Enter The Avengers: One huge mistake.  
  
  
  
The Blackbird. Exact location: Unknown.  
  
"So vhy are ve going to England again?" Asked Kurt for the umpteenth time. "For crying out loud elf." said Logan "We're going to investigate an 'Inhanced mutant' signiture?" "But there are plenty of mutants everywhere. What makes this one so special?" asked Evan (I got bored of introducing the characters.) "We also detected Sabretooth near by. It's a good chance Magneto will be there. trying to 'recruit' this mutant." The Professor answered.  
  
**** England: London.  
  
"Man!" sighed Pietro "This place is so sloooooow." "This is stupid." Wanda said "As if one trip will make up for 12 years of neglate." Pietro sighed, he knew what his father, Magneto had done to his sister was wrong. But deep down, behing his cool extria, his was afraid of Magneto. That's why he betrayed his friends in the the brotherhood. (The episode with the sentinal in. I forgot what it's called.) His own sister too, but he was given a chance to make it right, and even if it killed him. He was gonna do it. Then he spotted 'Sega World', (It sucks... be he doesn't know that!) "Come on Wanda, I'm gonna get you to have fun or die trying!" Said Pietro dragging her along. Wanda shook her head, sighed then laughed. "Sega World? I do NOT think so." She said, she pointed to the london eye. "I wanna go on that!" "B-b-b-but..." Pietro stuttered Wanda knew just how to provoke him. "What's the matter brother?" she asked "Chicken?"  
  
*The London Eye*  
  
"Okay....can we go down now?" Asked Pietro "Not yet my bro......oh no!" Wanda said "Look whos here!!" A familar Black Jet flew over The Maximoff twins head. "The X-twerps!" said Pietro in shock.  
  
*** Just outside of London***  
  
"Okay. Scott, Hank, Bobby and Jean. I've narrowed down the location of were Sabretooth is staying. When in the city take the underground to this location." Said Professor. "I still think I should go with them Charles." said Logan The Professor looked at Logan stenrly and said "No Logan, I need you with me, so you can help me track down Magnetos base, somewhere in these fields. Rouge, Evan your with Logan and myself." "Vhat about Kitty, myself and Storm?" asked Kurt "You'll be backup and wait here at the blackbird. Let's go people." Logan said ***London, near the city center*** Have you found anything yet Beast? asked Jean Nothing so far Jean....I'll keep you posted Hank replied Scott, Bobby have you too found anything? Nothing Jean...Whoa! Hold up!! Sott telepathicly 'yelled' What have you found him? Jean asked No.... We've found .....a friend of mine. I'll get back to you Scott answered Flying above Cyclops and Iceman, was none other then Warren Worthington the third. The mutant known as Angel. "Warren!!" yelled Scott Warren looked down, and seeing Cyclops flew down. "What are you doing in England?" Warren asked "Could you help us? we're looking for this man" Cyclops said, he held up the database photo of Sabretooth. Cyclops thought it was abit weird that the professor gave him a photo of Sabretooth. But now he was glad he did. What were the chances of bumbing into Angel? "I'll help you look. But how will I keep in contact." Jean have you been listening? Scott asked Yes. I'll help, Warren. Jean said "Whoa? who said that?" Warren span around to see if someone was there. "Relax, that was Jean, our resident telepath." Bobby said *** Professor Xavier and the others*** *Sniff, Sniff* "Hold up bub. I smell sommat." Said Logan "What is it?" asked professor Xavier "A certain nasty hairball by the name o' Sabreto---UFF!" Logan was interupted as Sabretooth lunged at him. Attention X-men! Xavier mental yelled We found Sabretooth! Get here now! *** Cyclops/Iceman/Angel*** "Did you hear that?" Asked Scott "Sure did." replied Bobby "Hear what?" Warren enquied "The Professor telepathicly summoned us." "I'm coming too. I owe you Scott." Warren replied ***Xavier and the others*** "Professor?! Vhere's Logan?" Kurt asked "He and Sabretooth are elsewhere. Logan lured Sabretooth away for 'privacy.' But we still have company." The Brotherhood, or most of them were standing in the way. Avalanche,(Sorry 'bout the spelling folks.)Mystique, The Blob, and Toad. They had also been joined by 'Pyro' and 'Gambit' and of course the man himself Magneto. "What are you doing here Charles?" Asked Magneto "Erik, you know what I'm doing here." replied Xavier "So why ask?" "Go, my brotherhood. stall them." Magneto order. "You heard da man, folks." Said Gambit "let's take down these sissies." ***Nightcrawler vs the toad*** duck. jump. punch. 'Port. Kurt reacted instictively, as Toad and he had done this many times before. He reapeared infront of a tree. "Hey Frog-face! Is zat you or did a skunk die?" Kurt teased. "Oh that's it Rat-boy. Your going down!!" Toad yelled leaping at him. Kurt teleported away, and Toad hit the tree. He was out for the count. "Sweet-dreams prune face." Kurt said with a sastisfied grin. ***Rouge vs Gambit*** "Don't wanna hurt ya chere." Gambit said, charging a card. "Then don't." Rouge said "How about a kiss?" Gambit knew about Rouges powers, but one kiss couldn't hurt. Could it? Gambit fell unconsious. Obviosly it could.  
  
The fighting continued until not one Brotherhood member stood. "There's still no sign of Logan," Said the professor "Or Cyclops, Iceman, Jean, and the Beast.I'll be in the blackbird. Kurt, Rouge go look for Logan." With a BAMF and an awful stench. Kurt and Rouge were gone. When inside the Blackbird, The professor sent out a teleapthic order. Go in, stop magneto. Someones life is at stake. "This way," Said Storm "We have to stop him." Just as the remaining X-men were about to leave, a voice called from behind. "Hold it right, There people." They turned around. "Stop. Or we the Avengers will stop you." A very VERY tall man stated. "This CAN'T be good." said Evan under his breath.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Uh oh folks!! The X-men veurses the Almighty Avengers. This doesn't look good. And what is Magneto planning to do with the mysterious 'Enhanced Mutant'? Any guesses who it is? He's an Avenger and he isn't a mutant in the comics. Well stay tuned 'till next time folks. Make Mine Marvel!! (I always wanted to say that.) 


	3. Conflict

Enter the Avengers: Conflict  
  
"Stop!" said a very tall man "Or we, the Avengers will stop you!" Spike, Storm and Shadowcat were out numbered five to three, and it didn't look good with the brotherhood members unconsious around them, these 'Avengers' obviously had the wrong idea. "Do not interfear!" Storm said in calm but orderly voice "We are here to save a life, not to fight!" A man dressed in red and yellow armour stepped forward and was about to speak when, BAMF Kurt appeared with Rouge and although Kurt's sudden appearance shouldn't of startled Evan it did and he unwillingly sent out spikes straight at the armoured man. PANG. Fortunatly the spikes didn't even scratch his armour, unfortunatlly the armoured man thought it was a threat and fired some kind of energy beam straight at Kurt. *** The strange teenagers and the african woman with white hair got out of Iron man's repulsor ray just in time and now it was five on five not three on five. I'll have to talk to Tony about his temper control problem. Thought Captain America Before Cap could do anything the teens had retaliated and the blue boy with another BAMF was gone and reapeared on Giant man's head. He was crawling around, Obviously trying o keep Hank busy, Cap thought to himself Then with precice aim, Captain America through his famous round shield towards the blue boy knowing even if he missed.... which wasn't likely, it wouldn't hurt Giantman much...maybe at all. SMACK "Kurt!!" yelled a girl with her hair in a ponytail She was already running over to him, and Janet Van Dyne aka the Wasp decied if this conflict was going to end that had to keep the blue boy 'hostage' so they could sort it out. The tiny Avenger flew towards the girl with her hair in a ponytail. "Like, come and get me you anyyoing insect!" she taunted Vally girl. thought Wasp As the Wasp steamed towards her apponent she activated her 'wasps sting' a small but powerful energy blade coming out of her suit and then she went straight into and out the otherside of the vally girl. *** Kitty grabbed Kurt, and took him as far away from the action as she dare. "Wake up Kurt!" she pleaded "Come on fuzz!" Slowly and grogerly the blue X-man known as Nightcrawler came around. "Kat.....Kitty?" he asked "You alright!" she said happily "You JERK! You ever frighten me like that again and I'll KILL you." "Aw Kitty," he said grinning "I didn't know you cared." "Of course I care. I love you." the words were out before she had even realised she'd said them. She flinshed as if she had told him he had only a week to live and that week started six days ago. "Kitty....I love... I love you too." he said she flung herself at him happily "Now let's go join the fight again, ja?" he asked  
  
INTERLUDE:  
  
Meanwhile, Logan was making his way back since sabretooth had manged to get away, then he smelt something. Someone he hadn't seen since World War 2. "It can't be...." he said gruffly (Does he speak any other way?) END INTERLUDE  
  
Storm was at a stand off, she couldn't call lighting to her aid and the source of the 'blockage' was a man wearing a winged helmet, he had long blond hair. "I am Thor," he said "God of Thunder. You will not be able to summon the lighting to your aid." "So," Storm said "We have a stand off." "Good." a voice called " 'Cause I think we're all on the same side here." Captain America turned to the familar voice "Logan?" he asked "It's been to long Cap." replied Logan *** Meanwhile, the brotherhood had regrouped and retreated into Magneto's base. "Is it ready?" asked Avalanche "Yes" replied Magneto "It is time for the world to met Wonderman! He is completly under my control, with those metal implants on his arms and legs!" he laughed then added "Soon... our time will come, very soon."  
  
Will the combind power of the Avengers and the X-men be enough to stop the brotherhood now that Wonderman is under there control? What has happened to Wanda and Pietro? Or Scott, Jean, Bobby, Hank and Warren? This is it! don't miss the final chapter (Not including Eplouge) of Enter: The Avengers  
  
I will be doing crossovers until I run out of characters to think of. The next will be the Evolution version of Spider-man! in : A spider's web!  
  
Preview:  
  
SMACK! "What's the matter Gobby?" ask Spider-man "You head ringing? are you seeing multipul images? You ARE? Then you got a slight case of Spider-itous. It could be serious but a good old fashioned sock to the jaw should do the tr---" Spiderman stopped talking, his spider sence was going off again, someone was coming from behind. Then another guy in a Goblin costume came down on a glider, and rescued the Green Goblin. "Don't worry brother Goblin!" he cackled from behind his yellow mask, covered by a orange hood "The Hobgoblin will save you so we can plan a REAL attack!" Then they were gone. 


	4. Wonderman

Enter the Avengers: Showdown  
  
"DAMN!" yelled Scott, as they waited for the underground. "It's just like in New York! Never a train when you need it!" Warren Worthington the third was not part of the mutant 'hero' team X-men. But he had kept his 'Angel' outfit as it was easier to fly in. Warren looked around the underground station nervously, some people were staring, but suprisngly most people we're ignoring them, then finally the train came. The five mutants clambered on, and sat down. "I've been thinking..." Jean said "About leaving the X-men." "What?!" yelled Scott outraged, this was most definatly NOT the time to bring something like that up. "No, no." Jean protested "The Professor is thinking of opening a new school, on the Westcoast. and a new X-team called X-factor. appearntly if X- factor goes ahead...we would have goverment ties meaning..." Bobby broke in "...it would better out reputation!!" "The thing is... we'd need a 'headmaster'.... and someone to act as a teacher" Jean said glancing at Hank and Warren. Hank nodded "Count me in Jean. It might do some good. That is more good then we did before." Scott heasted then said "I'm in." "Alright!" yelled Bobby and held out his arm, parm down "X-Factor." "X-Factor." Scott, Jean and Hank agreed, then they all looked over to Warren. "Well........why not. X-Factor."  
  
***  
  
".....and that's how they found the cure." Explained Captain America Logan laughed gruffly "You mean all this time, the 'cure' was in your own antibodies?" Then with a noise like thunder, the Earth began to shake beneath them the floor opened up revealing two large metal doors, with a giant 'W', but of course everyone thought it was a 'M' for Magneto. Then the Master of Magnetism himself showed up. "Didn't you learn last time bub? We kicked your sorry asses all over the place. Now we out number you Why don't you just quit already?" Logan mocked "Because." Magneto said "Of him." Then bursting through the metal 'W' doors a man his skin wasl blue his eyes red and he had a red 'W' going all the way round to his back which linked to another 'W' and he seemed to glow. (Authors Note: He's skins blue because it's composed of 'Ionic energy',and it's only blue when his 'Actively using his powers, but they don't know that.Oh and thanks for Marvel and Panini Comics for providing that information.....in a sense.) "Mien Gott!"exclaimed Kurt "Who da heck iz that?" "Tell them your name.....SLAVE." Magneto order It was then and only then did they see the metal shackles at his wrists and anckles and a metal ring on each finger. "Slavery Eric?" Professor Xavie asked "He had been in the blackbird, trying to establish how far the others where, and during the battle the blackbird had been hit by Ironman's repulsor ray and he was knocked unconious. "Don't try playing mind games with me Charles." said Magneto "Eric, don't you see? Your becoming everything you claim to hate." Xavier pleaded "Enough." Magneto raised his hand "Tell them your name." "My name is Wonderman." the glowing blue man said "And I AM sorry... but you must die." Wonderman flew, literally flew straight at Wolverine knocking him out of sight. The Avengers and X-men were all ready but Wonderman was joined by the brotherhood. With Storm and Thor providing help from the air, and the rest of the team fighting on the ground, thing we're looking bad. The brotherhood had been joined by Pyro and Collosus, having said that, Collosus was made of metal...and easy target for Storm and Thor. Fighting was appelenty, Kitty and Kurt were taking on Avalanche, for making both their lives miserable, Toad and Gambit were against Rouge and Wasp, The Blob was being kept at arms reach from Giant man. And Ironman was doing his best to keep Wonderman at bay..... everywhere you looked their were energybeams, fists flying, kicks, punches, earth quakes lighting bolts.... they had manages to turn the outskirts of London... to...well hell.  
  
Interlude: In the forest, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch watch from the sides. "Alright! Let's get in there!!" said Quicksilver "Pietro, on who's side?" Asked the Scarlet Witch "Don't go rushing in on our fathers side.." There was the slightest hint of rage in her voice on the word father. "Just because your afraid of him." "I'm not afraid!!" counted Quicksilver "Yes, you are." said Wanda angrily "Your frightened of failing the challenge." "..........." Was Pietro's reply  
  
End inturlude  
  
"We can't keep this up much longer!" yelled Kitty to the others "Ah hate to admit it...." Rouge agreed "But she's right..." Wooooooooooosh Suddenly Magnetos protective psy-proof helmet wasn't on his head anymore A mental imprint was in his mind, Charles face. ^Eric.^ Charles said telepathicly ^Realise your control on Wonderman.^ And just like that, Eric realised his control and Wonderman broke off his metalic restrantist and and Wonderman lunged at his former capter, and simply fell over. "I may hate his guts." Said Wanda "But I will not allow him to bring anyone to murder. Power down...." And he did, in place of his unnaturally muscular powered form, was an average teenage boy. Slick brown hair, deep brown eyes and the stupidist no- selved uniform with a big red W on it. Wooooooooooooost. "There I did it. I told you I could stand up to him" Said Peitro "No challenge....none....." "So your in this for the kicks young man?" Captain America asked him "Then how about you and your...." "Sister, I'm his sister." Said Wanda "Yes... well.... how about you become Avengers?" This left everyone wide mouthed.....  
  
Next: Parting Ways....  
  
Authors Note: I've reconsidered... and I'm not doing a X-men Evolution version of Spider-man.... I don't think I'd do him justist in the story I had in mind. Besides I'm not even sure how to fit the X-men in. But I do have lots of other ideas. So no worries folks.... unless you acctually LIKE my stories.... cause if you do.... be afraid...... be kind of afraid..... just kidding folks! 


	5. Aftermath

Epilouge  
  
"Say What?!" asked Pietro nearly laughing  
"Join us." said Captain America cooly  
"Thanks, but I don't think so." replied Pietro  
"I'll join" Wanda said cooly  
Pietro was about to protest but if he had learned ANYTHING it was NEVER argue with Wanda.  
"But, but, butbutbutbutbut......oh okay me too." Pietro said   
"Ane me too." said Wonderman "I owe you guys my life, I think I should join. It would really mean alot to me."  
The X-men watched in wonder as the Avengers Quin-jet flew off with three extra passangers, they turned to the unconious Brotherhood.  
"So what should we do with the brotherhood of dorks?" asked Rouge  
"Leave them be, for now." replied the Professor  
"Hey everyone!" shouted Scott as he and the others walked over to the rest of the X-men.  
"Oh man!" Kurt grinned "Do we have a story for you guys!"  
*** The Blackbird***  
All were quiet on the S.R 77 Blackbird (Twice as fast as the S.R71 and with three times the range and fire power.)  
"Professor." said Jean breaking the weary silence "I need to talk to you."  
"Can it wait 'till we get home, Jean?" the professor also weary asked  
No. Jean replied Teleapthiclly It's about X-Factor.  
  
The End. 


	6. Spiderman sneak peak

Hey peoples, I've FINISHED IT! What do you think? Once again I've changed my mind about Spider-man Evolution. This will focus more on Spidey with the X-men as sub characters, I scrapped my orginal idea though for something, which I think, is better.  
  
Sneaky Peaky:  
  
Peter Parker never forgot the day the Spider bit him, or the week that followed. The Spider from Osborn Industries had started it all.  
(I know it's called Oscorp but I think O.I is cool)  
Something else he never forgot were some of the last words his Uncle Ben said to him "With great power come great responabilty"  
***  
"Peter!"  
movement.  
"PETER PARKER GET UP NOW!"  
"I'm up Aunt May! I'm up!" said Peter grogerly  
Peter looked at his clock and let out an "AAAH!" of suprise  
Peter got dressed and shot down stairs, grabbing his lunch money and shooting out of the door tossing a 'Bye!!" over his shoulder.  
He raced towards the bus, which for once it seemed had waited for him, he got right up to the back and it pulled away.  
"Awww CRAP!" yelled Peter  
"Help me Peter....." a voice came from a very dark, dank alley  
It was the voice of his Uncle, Ben Parker. Peter carefully advanced down the alley and saw his Uncle lying on the floor with a bullet wound.  
"I forgive you..." he said and the suddenly he breathed no more.  
A figure came into view, the face was still shadowed, but he could see the gun in his clearly.  
"YOU!!" yelled an out raged Peter "WHY?! WHY DID YOU KILL MY UNCLE?!"  
"Oh don't be silly boy." said the man as he stepped forward the next time he spoke, his voice was the same as Peters  
"I didn't kill him." the murderer stepped into view, the scruffy brown hair, the dark brown eyes, Peter knew those features well, they were his.  
"YOU DID!!"  
And then he woke.  
"I'm sorry," Peter whispered in the dark. "I'm sorry......." 


End file.
